


Warrior Cats One shots

by PyroQuill



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Original Clans (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots to help kill my writer's block. I'll add tags for characters and ships as I go on. Don't know what I'll be writing about or how graphic some will be so I'm putting the warnings in case, just to be safe.





	Warrior Cats One shots

**Author's Note:**

> A lil Talljake!! I wrote this out of boredom. This is an AU were Jake is still alive, I honestly can't remember if he was at this point or not but oh well.
> 
> Fireheart finds out he has two dad's!
> 
> Also somewhat angsty?

Fireheart tasted the cool night air, his scent glands catching a faint whiff of mouse. Crouching low, he crept forward, his pale belly fur grazing the forest floor. There just up ahead, a mouse was foraging among the leaves for seeds, unaware of the warrior stalking it. Waggling his hindquarters, the warrior leaped out of the shadows, pouncing on the mouse and killing it swiftly. Scraping loose dirt over it for later, he glanced around. The moon was hanging high in the sky, almost full. It shone a pale light, and he could faintly see four trees through the dense foilage. He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to visit the gathering place. He padded down the slope and slipped into the clearing, gazing up into one of the giant oaks. 

 

Fireheart's ears pricked up, hearing the faint pawsteps of a cat. Panicking, he quickly scrambled up the tree he stood under and crouched low on a branch. He winced as it shook underneath his weight, making the leaves rattle. A shadow in the shape of a cat slunk into the clearing. Fireheart sniffed in the strange cats direction, definitely a clan cat, but the air was slowly growing more damp, masking the scent slightly harder to tell. A cloud had moved across the moon, making it harder to see the clearing below him. Fireheart was considering climbing down and confronting them when another cat bounded into the clearing. The first cat let out a loud, broken purr and padded up to the other. The two pressed their muzzles together, tails twining. Fireheart watched in slight fascination, wondering if he had caught two warriors from different clans meeting. The moon broke through the cloud, shining a dim light on the pair, and Fireheart let out a muffled gasp. It was Tallstar!!! And, a strange Kitty pet he thought, the name tag on the other cats collar glinting in the moonlight. The Kitty pet said something, to which Tallstar laughed and replied with a lick to their ear. Fireheart pricked his ears, knowing it was probably bad to be meddling with another clan leaders business, but curiosity got the best of him. 

On closer inspection, he noticed that the Kitty pet sort of looked like him, just shorter. But he bore the same flame-colored pelt as Fireheart. A faint breeze ruffled his fur, and brought the faint sound of the cats conversation:

"It's so good to see you again Jake, I've missed you." Tallstar purred, the two had now laid down in a soft patch of grass, tails still twined. 

"I have missed you too. How's Windclan doing? I hope you have been eating well." The ginger tom replied, giving Tallstar a quick glance of worry.

"The Clan is doing well, and yes we have been, the moor is filled with lots of prey." He mewed, resting his head on Jake's shoulder.

Fireheart couldn't believe what he was seeing, why was the leader of Windclan being so friendly to this cat?! He slowly started backing down the branch, feeling as if he were intruding on something very private. He stumbled over his own paws, and clung to the branch for dear life, hoping he didn't give away his hiding spot. Tallstar glanced around worriedly, his eyes flashing. Jake looked around too, ears pricking.

Letting out a sigh, Tallstar rested his head back down. The leader mewed something that Fireheart couldn't hear, and the two toms fell into a comfortable silence. Jake started grooming Tallstar's black and white fur, while the leader closed his eyes in content. The next thing Fireheart heard nearly made him give away his hiding spot. Key word almost. It definitely took an effort.

"So, how's Fireheart doing?" Jake asked between licks. Fireheart's heart stopped, and he almost fell out of the tree. How'd he know about him? Who was this tom?! So many questions and he doubted he could get answers without getting into trouble. 

Tallstar let out a purr his eyes still closed. "He's doing great, he has turned into a fine warrior. He looks just like you too. The first time I saw him I immediately saw you and knew he was your son." 

Jake purred and smiled at Tallstar. "That's good, I'm happy he chose to become a warrior.." there was hint of sadness in the Tom's mew. Shaking his head, he continued to groom Tallstar. "Does he know...?" 

Tallstar shook his head. "About us? No, and I have never had the chance to ask him about anything else either. Being in different Clans posses a problem." He admitted. Jake nodded, and the two grew silent again. This time it was Tallstar who broke the silence. 

"Jake, I miss you, a lot." He said, pain, love and longing flashing in the Tom's eyes. "I really wish there was some way that both of us could see each other all the time, and not have to sacrifice the life we live." Jake gave the leader a mournful look, touching the two's noses together. 

"I wish that too, but you know that this is all we can do. Your a leader know, your duty is to your clan."

 

Tallstar felt his chest constrict, remembering them having a similar conversation before they agreed to meet up. Tallstar remembered feeling lonely at night even when he slept amongst his clan mates, how he missed sleeping curled up with Jake. After a moon Tallstar couldn't handle it and went off in search of Jake, pleading that they made up a meeting time. Jake was having the same issues too and Immediately agreed. Even though the meetings helped, it still hurt knowing that once the sun rose they would part ways and be back to their lives.

The two spent the rest of the night in silence, Tallstar curled up around the ginger tom and both of them resting their heads together. Fireheart shifted his paws, ears flicked back as he felt his limbs growing stiff. So many thoughts flodded his mind. So this was his father? He and Tallstar were mates? Why hadn't Jake come and say hi or at least show some sign he was around. He knew it was because of Clan boundaries and the Warrior Code. They wouldn't know how he would react, suddenly getting to see his dad out of the blue. And not only that, a Clan leader taking a mate outside of the Clan is something forbidden. It made sense that they had kept it secret from him, but still Fireheart wished. 

 

Fireheart awoke with a start, hearing the faint calls of birds chirping. He slowly blinked his eyes open, the sun was about to rise, he must of fallen asleep during the night. Letting loose a wide yawn, he carefully stretched out his limbs. He suddenly remembered what happened last night and anxiously peered down into the cleaning, wondering if they noticed him. But the clearing was empty, they must have parted ways while he was asleep. Feeling slightly dissapointed, he uncerimoniosly leapt down from the tree and picked his was back to camp. He remembered the mouse he had caught and bit back a yowl of annoyance. Great Starclan he was exhausted! He retrieved the mouse and padded back to camp, luckily he must of returned just after the dawn patrol had left. Dropping the mouse on the fresh kill pile, he slunk into the warriors den and curled up into his nest, feeling sleep wash over him like a cool wave. Before he sunk into the invitable sleep, he made a mental note to talk to Tallstar at the Gathering if he could.


End file.
